customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Your Day (1999)
Barney's sweet dreams is a Barney Book released in september 1, 1996. Written by brooke zimmerman llustrated by Darren Mckee. Characters #Barney #Baby Bop #BJ #Pam #Jeff #Ardan #Micheal #Jason #Zelda #Pam's Mom #Pam's Dad #Pam's Baby trival *those are the same as 2002 was later will be barney's sweet dreams. *this is a inside the cover it has three of those was later be in barney's sleepytime songs, barney's sweet dreams 1996, baby bop sweet dreams 1996, bj sweet dreams 1996, baby bop sweet dreams 1999, and bj sweet dreams. ''''224 pages of barney's your day on april 1, 1999 #belongs to alex newton #barney's your day title card reading a book #barney doll and kids are bedroom #bj and baby bop asleep #reading books #thinking about that #go to sleep #pillow fight #holds pam her barney doll #barney doll be quiet/kids are crying #barney comes to life and wow it's barney #barney in a bigger chair and kids are giving hugs #question kids are picking up my pillows #clean up and do our share #wake up baby bop and bj #bj and baby bop play something #yeah way to go #barney gives a clap #barney is mooving #clean up the kitchen #the suns going up #clean up the dishes #eat breafects #then it goes outside and play the flying game #walking outside #let's pretand to fly #baby bop can fly #pam can fly #bj and jeff can fly #thank you for flying game #outdoor picnic #playing see-saw barney's playing hide and seek #barney goes camping #butterfly #running #wag his tail #it wins #not a questions #tag-your-it #barney and pam in the park #playing outside #bong pam #barney baby bop bj and kids having fun/it's looking #an egg/play's together #let's go/stop stop stop #play some today/we're having fun #bj can fly #ardan can fly #in the pond #with a yellow duck #the crickets for a nature hike #barney sits in your bed #barney going camping #win tickets #bj makes cotten candy #a fairess wheel/look how high we are up there #gets some more cokes #win toys #eating foods #clean up do our share #cleaning up #pick up your toys #let's go to the pepperoni pizzaria #making a pizza dough #i love pizza/cooking pizza #eating pizza/zedla is going to sleep #micheal digging a dirt #eating healthy foods #have some fun #jason can fly #my birthday party's #a ladybug #marching #pam can fly #pam is doing right now #pulling a rope #sack race #let's fly #im not flying too #magic airplanes #give ardan a hug for barney #can you fly too #yes i am #hold on tight #we're going higher #we're going down #going inside #it's dark outside #read stories #where oh where can it be #it's the moon #pam and jeff #baby bop and bj #put some pillows #cleaning up #its storming #barney is playing/ardan could paint a rainbow #pick up your toys/all most done #bj and baby bop its dark outside #barney's playing #bath time #brush your teeth #bath time #brush your teeth #bath time #brush your teeth #all most done #i love you #not yet #not yet #sweet dreams #not yet #sweet dreams #wee willie winkie #what's that #what's that #sweet dreams #what's that #sweet dreams #hey diddle diddle #time for bed #time for bed #sweet dreams #time for bed #rock a bye baby #good night bj and baby bop sweet dreams #night night #it's time to go to bed #hug barney doll with pam #im ready for bed #good night barney #sleep tight #good night baby bop, bj, kids #barney doll